Not What It Seems
by For Valhalla
Summary: Farah Emerson and her family are you're average family moving to Santa Carla, the Murder capital of the world. Or at least that what it seems like. Farah is the oldest of the three Emerson siblings. Her brother meets some dark characters at the boardwalk and things start to change. Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Boys. Anything you don't recognize does belong to me.
1. The Start of It All

The wind blew through my long blonde hair softly as I drove in my '67 Chevy Impala with the windows down. My RayBans sat softly on my nose while I sat comfortably in the seat of the car. My arm sat in the window opening and the soft tune of some Queen played from my radio. My brother, Michael sat in the passenger seat, reading a magazine, his curly brown hair rustled with the wind. In front of us, in the other car was my mother and my other brother, Lucy and Sam. The light blue Rover and my Chevy smoothly drove the winding roads and soon enough They come upon the large billboard that read "Welcome to Santa Carla".

"Look Mike, we're close." I said with crooked grin as I hit his arm softly.

Mike looked up from the magazine and saw the sign and smally smiled and he just so happens to look at the back and saw the words "Murder Capital of the World" spray painted there.

"Murder Capital of the World?" Mike's brow frowned in confusion as he turned his head to look at me.

"Yeah, apparently Santa Carla has the biggest Missing Person's rate in the United States. Some say the World." I told him with a small shrug.

"And we just so happen to move here?" He said with a teasing tone.

I scuffed softly and grinned. "Yeah, well Grandpa Emerson has been living here pretty much his whole life." I noticed Lucy pull off to a gas station and pulled in at the other pump beside the Rover. I notice you can see the boardwalk from here as I get out. Mike gets out as well and looks around with his eyes hidden behind his dark sunglasses.

I put my arm on top of the hot roof of the car and tap my hand, my rings and bracelets causing a small tink sound. My Lapis Lazuli ring on my middle finger shined softly from the sun. Michael also put his arm on the roof and look at me. His ring on his index finger. "Why don't you go get us some snacks inside, huh?" I smiled big at him. He grins and nods as I walk to the back of the Impala and take the gas cap off and go to start putting gas in my tank and fill it up.

As the tank was filling up, I walked over to Mom and saw that Sam was over near some railing with Nanook, his malamute dog, looking at the boardwalk. I walked to stand next to Mom and crossed my arms. "How was the drive, Mom?"

"It was okay. A little tiring but it always is." Mom smiled at me and put a hand on my back and rubbed it as her other hand lifted to softly play with her Lapis Lazuli necklace. We hear some noise and look over and are saddened to see two teenagers that have seen some better days rummaging through a garbage can for what we assume is food.

Sam runs back over with Nanook and is grinning big at us. "Ma! Farah! There's an amusement park right on the beach!" He says excited. Nanook runs up to me and rubs against my side.

I grin and pet his head as Mom tells him "That's the boardwalk, Sammy."

"Can we go now?" Sam asks Mom as I look back at the teenagers and sigh as I take some cash from my pocket and walk over to them and hands them about ten bucks.

"Here, go get something to eat huh?" I smile softly as they grin at me.

"Thanks lady" They turn and run off.

I watch them and sigh and turn around to walk back to the cars. I walk back to my Impala and take the pump out and put the gas cap back on as Michael comes back with a bag of drinks and some candy.

I notice Sam pouting. Mom must have told him no.

"We should go to the boardwalk later tonight." I tell Mike as he gets in the car. I pay the attendant and he gives me my change back.

"Sure. We should ride our bikes to the boardwalk. Stretch our legs." I grin as I open the driver door and get in.

"Yeah. I got to go look at the record store tomorrow too. And start setting up." I sigh as I start the car. I wait for Mom to drive off to follow her.

"I have a feeling, things will change." Mike says as he takes a drink from his Coke.

"Me too." I softly chew my lip as I drive on behind Mom's Rover.

We follow a long winding road that leads to the old lodge-like house that belonged to Grandpa Emerson. There was tons of hippy décor around the house. Wind chimes and a totem pole and a big wooden Native American statue. Lots of trees and plants and also an area with some horses grazing through some grass.

We all got out of the cars and look around at the place. Mom stops as she sees Grandpa Emerson laying lifeless on the front porch. "Dad!" she softly calls as she rushes to the man laying down.

Me and my brothers approach slower and frown. "He looks dead." Mike says as he leans on the porch post and crosses his arms.

"He's just a deep sleeper" Mom says as she feels his head.

"He's not breathing, Ma" Mike says.

I grin and put my hands in my black distressed jean pockets. Knowing he was faking it to prank Mom.

"If he's dead, can we go back to Arizona?" Sam said nonchalantly.

I look incredulously as I swat at his head. "Ow" He yelps and holds his head as he flinches away from me.

"Playin' dead... and from what I heard, doin a damn good job of it too." Grandpa spoke up from the ground as he lifted his head. Grandpa stood up and hugged Mom after dusting off his old denim pants and shirt. He had a band wrapped around his head with a grey braid down his back.

Mom chuckles "Oh dad!"


	2. Rules

Eventually after Mom and Grandpa hug and Mike and Sam look at each other weirdly, Grandpa greets the rest of us. He pats Michael and Sam on the shoulders before he comes to me and grips me tightly in a hug and chuckles "Hello, Farah my girl."

"Hey Grandpa" I grin and chuckle as I tightly hug him back, patting his back.

"How was the drive?" He asks me as my brothers and mom move to start unpacking the trailer that was attached to the Rover.

"It was long but that was expected" I sighed and smiled at him. I nod to the others. "Come on, lets help the others."

Grandpa grins and nods as he puts an arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist, walking over to the trailer.

The big trailer held the bigger things and Michael's and I's bikes. The smaller one that was attached to my car held smaller items. I walked over and moved my bike off the trailer and walked my black Yamaha Virago over to the garage. Michael following me with his red Honda XL 250S.

We parked it and move back to the trailer to take some of our stuff. I grabbed a box of my records and Mike grabbed his barbells with some clothes hanging on it, making me chuckle. Sam grabbed one of his big boxes that held some of his comic books and we walked into the house. We looked around and saw the funky furniture and odds and ends all over the place. We walk through the flore.

"This is a pretty cool place" Michael says as he walks into the kitchen.

"For The Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Sam says following him.

"Come on, Sam, give Mom a break" I say as I set my box on the floor. Michael does the same and takes the clothes off the barbell.

Sam then goes off on a tangent as he puts his box on the kitchen table "What's wrong with this picture? There's no TV. Have you seen a TV? I haven't seen a TV. You know what that means when there's no TV. No MTV!" he waves his hands as he whines and pouts.

"Sammy Grandpa's old." Mike tells him as he pumps the barbells a couple of times before putting them on the back porch.

"So, even old people have TVs" Sam says. I sigh and pick my box back up and head towards the stairs.

Grandpa comes in and sees me. "Farah, your room is on the last one on the right. I figured you'd like the one I picked out." He winks at me as he passes me. I grin and head upstairs and towards the room he said.

I opened the door and looked around at the decent sized room. I walked in and set the box on the queen sized mattress. The bed frame was made of a dark wood and the headboard was half way up the wall. The walls were a simple beige and empty. But I had some things to put on the walls and sheets and a comforter to go on the bed. I looked over and saw a window seat that was about four feet long and was sticking out from the rest of the house. I walked over and looked out and saw that my room looked over the back yard where there was a big area with the horses and then a couple of yards back from that was some wooded area.

I smiled as I watched Nanook chased some of the horses. I sighed as I turned around to walk back out. My brow frowned as I heard the sound of running footsteps across the floorboards down the hall. I peaked my head out and laughed as I saw Michael chasing Sam out of a room and down the stairs.

I follow slower and watch as Sam grabs the banister and uses it to change direction. Michael jumps over the banister making Sam yell. "Ma! Help me! Ya gotta help me Ma!"

I snort and follow them as I see Sam open some sliding doors and comes to a dead stop. Mike stops behind him runs into his back and they stare wide eyed into the room.

I walk over and look into the room and realizes its Grandpa's taxidermist room. Stuffed animals of all kinds stare down at the three. Squirrels, birds, cats, and other animals hang around the room along with boxes of eyes, pelts, hides, wooden figures.

I chuckle as I head outside to get another box. "Talk about Texas Chainsaw Massacre." I shake my head and grab some more of my boxes and brings them in.

Just as I'm headed in I hear Grandpa say "Second shelf in the refrigerator is mine... keep my root beers and doublt –thick Min Oreo cookies there... Nobody touches the second shelf!" He points at the boys as me and mom watch from the other room with grins on our faces.

Grandpa closes the fridge as Mike notices some plants outside the window. He scrunches his nose as he quietly chuckles. Mike and Sam follow Grandpa towards the living room and they stop next to me and mom. Michael softly smacks me and Sam before he points to a small marijuana crop growing outside. Sam looks puzzled for a moment til Mike makes a "smoking a joint" gesture making me and Sam laugh.

Grandpa continues to explain his rules "When the mailman brings the TV Guide on Wednesdays, sometimes the corner of the address label will curl up... you'll be tempted to peel it off. DON'T." He emphasis the 'don't' "You'll end up rippin' the cover and I don't like that."

He walks into the taxidermy room as he looks down at the TV Guide and turns to the boys. I look at Mom and she looks at me and shakes her head back as we sigh. I chuckle.

"And stay outta here" Grandpa says as he goes to close the sliding door.

Sam stops him and looks at him hopefully "You have a TV?"

Grandpa looks at him and grins "No, I just like to read the TV Guide...Read the TV Guide, you don't need a TV" He chuckles as Sam's huffs.


	3. The Boardwalk

After a couple of hours of unpacking, the sun had gone down and the night was dark with only the moon shining onto the house. I had already put my black sheets on the bed and my light grey comforter on the bed. I had some pillows with black pillowcases on them thrown on the bed with a long grey body pillow set on the bed. I had pushed the bed into the corner of the room and set up my tall bookshelves with my little table with the record player and cassette player on the table I had my boxes of cassettes and records stacked next to the bookshelf for organizing later.

I had also put up some posters of movies and bands. The Breakfast Club poster with a Guns N' Roses poster set over my bed. A Star Wars poster set on the next wall over my bed along with a Queen and Fleetwood Mac. I had put up a tapestry on the empty wall and some dark curtains over the windows.

I was putting my clothes up and listening to Fleetwood Mac when Michael knocked on my open door way. I hummed and looked at him. "Mom said we're gonna head to the boardwalk in 30 minutes so if you wanna go, get ready." He said with a small grin.

I smiled at him "Alrighty, I'll just change my shirt." He nods and turns to walk away but I had sudden thought "Hey!" I say, making him stop and look at me expectantly. "We taking the bikes?" I ask curiously.

He shrugs "Sure, we can. Sam will ride with Mom." He grins and turns to leave after I nod at him. I sigh and decide to get ready.

I change my shirt to a ripped-up Metallica shirt. I didn't worry about the jeans, they were still okay to wear. I then fix my eyeliner and put on some chapstick. I grab my black leather jacket and my keys before putting on my black converse shoes. I head downstairs to see Mom and Sam at the door. Mom was being mom and was wiping something off Sam's face. I chuckled and walked over to them and ruffled Sam's hair.

"Hey! No touching the hair" He yelped and ducked from my hand and glared playfully at me. I laughed and shook my head as I shrugged on my jacket.

"Come on Sammy." I playfully pushed him. I stopped as I didn't see his Lapis Lazuli ring on. I raised an eyebrow "Ring, Sam" I told him firmly.

He pouted and ran up to his room to get it, grumbling about it being an eyesore. I sigh as I look at Mom. She pressed her lips together and shrugged.

"What can you do?" She sighed.

"I wish he wasn't stuck in his hormonal way." I said as I opened the door for her as I saw Mike and Sam coming down the stairs.

Mike and I headed to our bikes as Mom and Sam went to the car. I turned my bike on as Mike did the same.

We then followed Mom to the boardwalk.

We park and Mom gets out as does Sam, who looks at the lively boardwalk in wonder. Mike and I turn our bikes off and get off as we also look around.

"I'm gonna look around for a job. You three go do what you want. Sam meet me back at the car around midnight, okay?" Mom says to us. Mike and I nod while Sam says a small 'yeah'. She then smiles and walks off.

"Why does she tell me midnight but nothing for you two?" Sam whines softly as we start walking towards the beach where it looks like a live band was playing.

"Cause first off I'm an adult" I tell him as I shove my hands in my jacket pockets. And I was an adult and the oldest out of the three of us. "And Mikey is 18 so yeah" I end my sentence as Mike puts his arm over my shoulder. Me just reaching his shoulders and Sam being the same height as me.

Sam sighs but gets distracted with the loud rock band playing a cover of Tim Capello song "I Still Believe".

We make our way through the crowd and stop by a bonfire and watch the band play. The energy was electric and I could feel the music fill my body as I watched the sweaty saxophone player rock the song. I bob my head to the beat and softly sing along as I sway to the music. I close my eyes as I feel the crowd's energy surround me.

I was so immersed in the music I didn't notice Michael's sights become zeroed in on a young lady. Sam is softly rocking to the beat as well. Before long I feel Mike's presence leave us, making me open my eyes and look at him. I watch him confused for a moment before looking at Sam, who looks at me with the same look.

I nod at Michael's back and turn to follow him. Sam walks next to me as we follow Michael. I then notice he was chasing a young girl that looks to be his age. She had long curly dark hair that swayed at her hips. She had a colorful long gypsy skirt that swished at her ankles and a white cami. She was holding hands with a small boy that had chin length light brown hair and a jacket something similar to a marching band jacket that was dark grey and some black pants. The boy was looking around almost sadly as the girl pulled him along.

The boy looked to around 8 years old and I watched them from behind Mike. Sam caught up to Michael when they stopped for a moment. I softly clenched my jaw as the girl just seems to drag the boy behind her.

"Where we going?" Sam asks as we catch up to Mike.

"Nowhere." Michael says simply as he stares at the girl.

"Then what's the rush?" Sam asks before scrunches his nose as he notices the girl who was standing at a kiosk selling something I couldn't see. Sam tsks "You're chasing that girl, aren't you? I'm at the mercy of your sex glands, bud!" Sam teases Mike while I watch for a moment.

Something seems off about the girl and boy. I don't like the fact that she seems so uninterested in the little boy who is in her charge.

Michael grows irritated "Don't you have something better to do than follow me around all night?" He almost growls.

Sam then just so happens to look to his right and sees a comic book store and gets distracted. "As a matter of fact, I do."

With that Sam walks into the Comic book store and Michael takes off after the girl again as she and the boy go deeper into the crowd.

I watch Michael with a serious look on my face before following Sam into the store. I still had my hands in my pockets as I slowly followed Sam.

I looked around the store with a small interest in the books. I had my fair share of comics but not to the extent of Sam's collection. The store wasn't packed like the outside was, it was quieter with a soft tune of something playing in the background.

Sam starts to search through the comics as I take notice of two kids that looked like Sam's age. One was wearing a camouflage shirt and red bandana on his head, looking like a Rambo look alike reject. His hair was longer than the other boys who had a band t-shirt on but a military green jacket over it with the sleeves rolled up. They were both watching us intently making me raise an eyebrow at them. They tried to make it look like they were working as one had a binder in his hands.

I looked around more but kept them in the corner of my eye before I finally notice the couple that was passed out on the far wall. I frowned and slightly sneered my lip. I really hope that wasn't these two parents. Sam was standing on the same aisle I was but he was looking through the Superman comics.

"Got a problem guys?" I heard Sam say making me look over at him. Rambo Junior and the Cadet Reject were standing in front of him. I didn't move but just watched and listened.

"Just scoping your civilian wardrobe." One says. Both of them have the most serious look on their faces while Sam looks confused with an open mouth grin on his face. He glanced at me for a moment before looking back at the two.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"For a fashion victim" The other boy says. I softly scoff to myself with a grin as I look back at the comics but I still listened to them. Sam was kind of out there with his fashion. He liked bright colors like Mom.

"If you're looking for the frozen yogurt bar... It went out of business last summer." Cadet says as he leans on the stand next to him.

"Actually" Sam grins smugly as he looks from one guy to the other. "I'm looking for Batman, number 14."

"That's a serious book, man. Only five in existence." Rambo says as he closes the binder he had in his hands.

"Four, actually" Sam states. "I'm always looking out for the other three." Sam looks back at the comics in front of him and then back at the boys. "You can't put the Superman 77 with 200s. They haven't even discovered red kryptonite yet." Sam looks smug as he moves the comic to where it's supposed to be. I look over and just so happen to see Cadet's upper lip start to twitch in irritation.

I pressed my lips together to keep myself from laughing. That's Sammy for you. "And you can't put the number 98 with the 300s. Lori Lemaris hasn't even been introduced yet." Sam continues. Cadet and Rambo clench their jaws and look at each other before back at Sam.

Sam is just smug that he corrected the two boys, being a smartass.

Rambo licks his lips before saying sarcastically "Where the hell you from? Krypton?".

"Phoenix, actually" Sam answers back with sass. I pressed my tongue against my cheek before sighed and walking up behind Sam and putting my elbow on his shoulder. "But, lucky me, we moved..." Sam pauses dramatically and looks around the Comic book store "Here"

I say nothing but smirk at the two boys that looked between Sam and me.

Cadet sneers before grabbing a comic from the counter and shoves it into Sam's chest. Sam frowns and looks at the cover to see the title "Vampires Everywhere". I straightened my face and looked at the boys with deadpan stare.

'Vampires huh?' My thoughts were going a mile a minute as I looked from Rambo to Cadet slowly.

"I don't like horror comics" Sam tells them and hands the comic back.

"You'll like this one, Mr. Phoenix. It could save your life." Rambo says very seriously.

Just then I look behind them and see a very ugly looking man that stood with a group of equal groups of ugly characters. He was smirking as he leaped to a table filled with comics that stood at the entrance of the store, grabbing a handful of comics before taking off with the stolen comics, the group he was with following not that far behind.

Rambo and Cadet get pissed and yell out as they chase the group. Sam and I look at each other and raise an eyebrow.

"Well they are not the smartest I've seen" I say with a grin as I pull Sam behind me and out of the store.

Sam laughs and jumps at me and puts his arms around my neck so he's hanging off me, causing a small 'oof' to escape my lips. I laugh as we then take off to find Michael while also looking around the stores and sellers.


	4. The Boys

Sam and I walked around for a little more. I was looking at a jewelry stand and saw a pretty Ankh necklace. Sam was standing looking at some bracelets. He found him some simple braided bracelets and I bought the necklace plus whatever he wanted. We stepped away from the stand after thanking the seller and I put the necklace on. I glanced over and saw a clothes stand but Sam poked my upper arm. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised and he smiled and held out his bracelets to me. "Please?" He said simply.

I smiled at him and turned my body to him and took the bracelets "Sure Sammy" He held out his right hand and I slipped the bracelets on and tightened them for him. "There ya go" I grinned at him before looking over his shoulder and seeing Michael standing there. "There's Mike." I grinned.

Sam turned around and grinned at seeing Michael, who was staring at the girl from before. Sam and I looked at each other and grinned mischievously before we take off towards Mike. I jump at his back and wrap my arms around his neck, making him jerk forward and almost fall but he catches himself as Sam stands at his arm and laughs at his shocked face. Michael looks behind him and sees Sam and I at his back.

I feel and hear Michael sigh in exaggeration as I look over and see the Gypsy Girl with the little boy walking to a group of four guys who were standing at some motorcycles. My smile drops as I examine the four guys as Mike and Sam talk for a moment. The girl glances over her shoulder, I'm assuming to see if Michael was still following her. She locks eyes with me instead. She pauses next to the guy with a bleach blonde mullet who was wearing all black on a Triumph bike.

I narrow my eyes at Gypsy Girl a moment before relaxing my face and looking at the assuming leader of the little gang. He was looking at me as well and looked me up and down for a moment before looking into my eyes. I raised an eyebrow and examined him back. He was wearing a long black trench coat that had a little embellishment on his breast that looked like a medal of some sort. His shirt was black and his jeans were black. His boots were also black and he was wearing leather gloves. The man was also pale with a little bit of scruff on his face that fit his face well. The thing that stood out to me the most was his eyes. His eyes were the brightest blue I had ever seen and very piercing.

I locked eyes with him for a moment before looking at his companions. I notice the little boy went to the only dark-haired man in the group. He had long dark brown almost black hair that suited him very well. He was shirtless underneath a black leather jacket that had a patch on it that was leopard print and in the shape of a leopard and he was very tan. A necklace sat at his chest that looked to have animal teeth hanging on it. A chain of some sort hung across his torso and met at his black jeans that had holes in the knees. He also wore black biker boots. I examined his facial features and could assume he was of Native American descent. I locked eyes with his dark brown and an emotion flashed through them. My lips twitched in a small grin. I glanced at the little boy to see him tracing invisible patterns on the guys back.

I glanced over and saw the Gypsy Girl had gotten on the back of the leader's bike and put on a jacket. He said something to her and she said something back.

I then took a chance to glance at the other two blondes. The smallest one of the group looked like a cherub as he sat on his bike. He was messing around with the other blonde. The smallest one had long curly hair that was tied back away from his face and fell down his back and over the jacket. The jacket is what caught my attention next. It was filled with multiple patches that looked amazing on him. Each patch was artistically sewed onto the jacket. I'd would love to look at it more in detail later. He wore a white crop top under the jacket that showed his stomach. Fingerless gloves dawned his hands as he held one to his face and was softly biting his thumbnail. He wore black baggy pants that met his boots at his ankles. I looked back at his face and examine the smoothness of his face and saw his bright blue eyes that shined with mischief.

I then looked at the last guy. He reminded me of a rock star with his teased blonde hair and he looked like he belongs in Motley Crue. He had shoulder length dirty blonde hair that framed his face. His jacket was black and looked to be a tail coat that had a chain that hung from one shoulder. Under the jacket all he wore was a mesh shirt. He wore grey pants that were tucked into knee high black boots with a black belt.

I was broken from my examining of the men by the leader revving his bike, causing the others to do the same and take off. I watched them go and felt a small feeling in my gut that I should watch them closely.

"Come on, she stiffed ya!" I heard Sam tell Michael. I felt myself come back into my senses as I tuned back into reality. I hadn't even realized I had zoned out, cutting all sound of the boardwalk. I blinked and took a deep breath as I dropped back to the ground from hanging on Mike's back. The noise of the boardwalk slowly coming back to my ears.

I sighed and patted Mike's back, making him look at me. "Come on, lets head back" He sighed as well and nodded as the three of us turned around and started to looking for Mom.

The next morning, I wake up before everyone. I had got up and didn't bother changing out of my night clothes as I went downstairs to start making breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and took out some pans and started to fry some bacon and sausage. My bare feet softly padded on the kitchen tile as I went about mixing some pancake batter together.

My baggy Star Wars shirt hung on my body and just fell at my thighs. It barely met the end of my red and black shorts that were longer. I hummed to myself as I glanced out of the window and saw that the sun was just barely over the horizon, causing soft pink and oranges to spread over the sky. The clouds were painted with colors of morning and you can still see the moon just a small shadow of its brightness from the night.

I turned back to my tasks as I put some batter in the other pan to make some pancakes. I flipped the bacon and sausage. I sighed and got bored of the silence and turned the small radio that was in the kitchen and turned it on. The soft sounds of Harry James jazz orchestra filled the kitchen and I smiled as I softly swayed to the music.

I was about half way through making the food when I heard some of the others waking up. Soon enough Mom walked into the kitchen and greeted me.

"Good morning, Farah." Mom's voice was still filled with sleep making me grin.

"Morning Ma" I felt her kiss the back of my head as she set about making some coffee.

About an hour later everyone was full of the food after Grandpa and my brothers came downstairs to eat. Then everyone started to get ready for the day. Mom got ready for her new job at a Video Store, which I still don't know why she even got the job cause we have plenty of money. Then again Mom doesn't like to be stuck inside so it's probably just to keep herself busy.

I got dressed in some dark acid washed skinny jeans and a baggy muscle shirt with Queen's recent album art on the front. I put my black well-worn converse and my black leather jacket. I then set about putting on some jewelry. I put on the Ankh necklace I bought last night, some bracelets that I have collected over the years. I made sure my Lapis Lazuli ring was on and put on two other rings. I put some black hoop earrings in along with two pairs of studs and one in my cartilage.

Mike wanted to help me at the record store today and then we will hang out around the boardwalk later. Mike met me outside after we said bye to Mom, Grandpa and Sam. Mom doesn't leave for awhile and the other two were staying here for the day. Mike and I got our bikes ready and we both put sunglasses on as we set off the boardwalk.


	5. Music Paradise

Mike and I pulled up in front of the store record store and parked in front of it. It was around 10 in the morning and not many people were walking around the boardwalk. We got off our bikes and I pushed my sunglasses up to my head and pushing my wind-whipped hair back as I smiled at seeing the shop.

I bought the shop about a month before we came down here and I was excited for it. I love music and turned it into a career. The Music Paradise Record Shop was going to be opening in another month or so and I had to set up and hire a couple of people. Although Mike was wanting to work so that's one person down.

Mike walked over to me and put an arm around my shoulders and we both grinned at the store front that already had the sign up. The windows had brown paper up on the inside so that no one could see in the store.

I started to jump on the balls of my feet as I patted Michael's back and then took off for the front door to open it so we could go in. Mike chuckled and followed behind me. I walked in and there was barely any lights on the inside of the store so I went to turn on the lights. The store lit up and I grinned as I looked around at all of the stands and shelves. I took off my jacket as I looked to my right and the counter and cash register was there by the window and door. None of the records or décor was up yet. The walls were painted a dark red and the ceiling was black.

The records are in the backroom, locked up with other merchandise that I planned on selling. Michael had taken off his glasses and was looking around as well.

"This looks awesome, Farah. What did you need to get done first." He said as he hopped up on the counter next to the register and I put my jacket on the counter beside him. I sighed and looked around.

Pursing my lips in thought, "Maybe put up some décor first and then start setting up the music system to play music in the store. Get the t-shirt and poster wall set up." I looked at him and grinned. "Thanks for helping Mike"

He smiled at me and jumped down from the counter. "Always, Farah."

I turned and made my way to the back room. All the way in the back of the main room was a door that led to the back room. I unlocked it with my set of keys and opened the door and turned the light switch next to the door on and lit up the once pitch black room. There was another door to the right of that that door that was at the other wall. That one was going to be my office.

The back room was filled with tall shelves that held boxes upon boxes of records that needed to be set up. To my right was some décor I ordered; posters, shirts, and lights. There was also some boxes that held some t-shirts and merchandise. Band shirts, posters that I was selling, jewelry.

I looked at Mike and grimaced at him. He chuckled. "We better get started then"

I scoffed and nodded. "I'll go set up the music system so we can have some tunes as we work."

He nodded and walked over to the décor boxes to bring them out to the main room. I walked over to my office and opened it with my key and turned on the lights in there. My desk was already there but didn't have anything on it yet. It was plain room with a metal filing cabinet next to one of the walls. And next to the cabinet was a music system that connected to the speaker system through the store. I went over and started to turn it on and was glad that it was set up correctly. I had some people set up the system and shelves for me and they did a good job so far. I walked out and went over to the back room and grabbed one of the boxes to look for a cassette to play. I found a Queen cassette and grinned and looked over at Michael.

"How do you feel about some Queen?" I asked and Mike looked at me.

He grinned and nodded. "Definitely"

"Yes!" I softly said and basically danced out of the room and back to the office to put in the cassette.

_The Works_ was the one that I chose and I put it on side two. The sounds of "Machines" came through the speaker system in the main room and my lips spread in a big smile that went from ear to ear.

We then set about setting up the décor on the walls.

I sighed as I stood up straight and stretched, I looked around and saw the walls filled with posters of different bands. The t-shirt wall was also done along with the poster kiosk. I also put up the signs that would separate the genres of music on the shelves. The big cassette area was set up and that was where I was, I had finished setting that up. I looked at Mike who was finishing putting up some posters on the counter.

Looking at the clock I was shocked to find it was getting close to 4 o'clock. I looked back at Mike, "Hey, you hungry? It's almost four."

He looked over from looking at the poster and nodded. "Yeah, could do with some grub."

"Okie dokie, let me turn off the music and lock up and we will go" He nodded and jumped onto the counter and I went to my office and turned off the music system and then the lights. I locked the door and then went to the back room to turn those lights off and then lock the door.

Walking back into the main room, I met Mike at the front door. He had grabbed my jacket and he flipped the light switch as I walked over to him. We then walked out and we saw the boardwalk was way more busy than earlier. I locked the door and looked at Michael.

"What you feel like eating?" I ask as we walk into the crowd. It was still like out but the sun should be setting in two hours.

"How bout some burgers?" He said as he stuffed his hands in his dark wash jeans.

I nodded and looked around the boardwalk. "Look, there's a place over there." I pointed over to a street food vender that was farther down the boardwalk. I held my jacket in my hand as we walked over to order some burgers and fries.

We talked a bit as we waited for the food to get done, the steam from the cooker rose into the air filling the air with the sweet smell of cooked meat and fried potatoes.

Grabbing some Cokes, we took our orders from the vender and I paid him what was owed. I closed my eyes and smelled the freshly made burger and cheese and sighed in pleasure at the delicious smell.

Mike was looking at me through squinted eyes and a small incredulous grin before shaking his head when I opened my eyes and looked at him.

My face dropped into confusion, "What?"

He shook his head again and turned to find somewhere to sit. "You're so weird."

I scoffed and followed him. "You've known this, Mike. Why is this still such a shock" I teased.

He chuckled and sat at a picnic table and I sat across from him. "I don't even know anymore" He said sarcastically as he picked up his burger.

I laughed and eat a couple of fries.

We chatted about the store while we ate. We got quiet for a moment before he asked about what he should do about the girl. "Do you think I should pursue the girl, Farah?" He had his head down as he played with a fry.

I had taken a bit of my burger but paused mid-chew in thought. I chewed slowly as I thought over what to tell him. "I think you should figure out if she's with that bleach blonde first. Otherwise it's not gonna end well." I said through my bite of food.

"I just..." Mike looked up at me and then sighed and put the fry in his mouth and ate it. "I just had this feeling when I saw here. I've never felt that way before." He looked deep in thought for a moment.

"Like what?" I watched his expression as he explained.

"Like...Like a magnet was pulling me to her. Like we were meant to know each other... we were meant to be _together_." He tried to explain. It looked like he was having a hard time putting it into words. "I don't know!" He sighed in exaggeration and took an aggressive bite out of his burger.

"You'll figure it out, Mike. You always do. Just have to let things happen. If we push things like that, they end in disaster...Like how Mom did." I sighed and shook my head with a deep frown at the thought.

"Yeah..." He said softly and then finished his food. I finished just behind him and we stood to throw our plates away.

"Wanna split up and explore?" I asked him as he looked around. The sun was starting to set but it wasn't exactly night time yet.

He looked back at me and his lips made a small smile. "Yeah. Sure. Be careful." He told me as he walked off.

"You too." I sighed and put my jacket on and put my hands in the pockets as I watched him walk into the crowd.

I looked around and went walking through some shops.


	6. Racing to the Cave

I spent the next few hours searching for new places to hang around. I found a New Age store called Moon Mystic. I got some books and some incense and candles. Also got a new side bag that was more of a satchel that had different patch work on it. I found a decently affordable clothes shop, where I got a Breakfast Club and Star Wars shirts.

After I looked around some more, I headed back to the bikes with my purchases. As I neared the bikes, I stopped as I saw Michael with Gypsy Girl at his bike. They were talking as I walked up with a small grin. I then noticed that Mike had bought himself a leather jacket and it looked good.

Michael was asking her, "Do you wanna go hang out?" as I walked up to my bike.

"Okay," her voice was soft and melodic.

"Mikey." I said as I came to a stop near them. They both looked at me and I raised an eyebrow with a teasing grin on my lips as I looked from Mike to the girl and back to him.

He smiled big at me when he saw me. "Hey, Farah. This is Star." He told me as he put his hand at her back before looking at Star and smiling at her as she looked at me for a moment. "Star, this is my older sister, Farah."

She smiled with tight lips and nodded at me.

"Hello." I spoke to her softly and tried to project a more comforting presence.

"We were gonna go hang out, I'll be home later." Mike told me and I grinned teasingly at him as he got on his bike. He shook his head at me, knowing what I was thinking.

"Alrighty." Just as I finished speaking, Star went to get on the back of his bike.

The roar of other motorcycles stopped her and made me and my brother look over to see the four guys from last night pull up on their bikes. I immediately saw the little boy on the back of the dark-haired man's bike.

Mike grows a little uncomfortable and Star seems frozen and I can sense the small amount of fear coming from her. I glanced at her before looking back at the four with a raised eyebrow. I locked eyes with the other three for a few moments. The two blondes grinned mischievously at me and then at each other while the dark-haired man stared at me. The little boy peaked over the man's shoulder and looked at me shyly for a moment. I smiled warmly at him before I locked eyes with the leader. We held eyes for a moment before he broke eye contact to look at Star.

"Where you going, Star?" His voice was smooth, even as he almost mocked the girl.

"For a ride... This is Michael." she tells the leader while she looked down.

He looks at Michael and then at me. "And her?"

"Farah...his sister." I raised my other eyebrow and looked at Mike to share looks of contempt.

"I'm David..." The leader finally said and then introduced the others. "Paul..Dwayne...Marko" He said and nodded for each person.

Marko and Paul smiled at me while glancing at Michael. Dwayne just nodded at us although he kept looking back at me. Marko was the curly haired cherub, Paul was Rockstar, and Dwayne was the dark-haired man.

The little boy then piped up from behind Dwayne as he stood on the back of the bike and looked at me. "I'm Laddie!" He smiled at me, making me smile big at him.

I look at David, the leader, and see him looking at Star. He gave off a very thin feeling of threatening air.

Michael grabs Star's hand softly and she turns her head to him but doesn't look at him. "Come on," he said gently.

She takes a very small step to him but David's voice stops her. "Star." His voice was hard as he spoke to her.

Star gives Mike an apologetic look, then climbs onto the back of David's bike. David looks back at Mike and I as Star puts on her jacket.

"Know where Hudson's Bluff is? Overlooking the point?" David asks us and we look at each other before looking back at David.

Marko and Paul look to be getting pumped as the got ready to take off. Dwayne just looks back at Laddie.

"Yeah..." We said in unison.

"I can't beat your bike." Michael says with a sigh.

I say nothing but walk over to my bike to put my bags under the seat.

I hear David tell Mike "You don't have to beat me, Michael." he pauses. "Just have to try and keep up." he says. I get on my bike and start it up.

Paul pulls up next to me and looks at my bike with admiration before looking at me as I sit up straight and I look at him a small smile. "Nice bike." He tells me before he takes off with Marko, Dwayne, and then David.

I look back at Michael and we grin before we take off and follow them. The four guys end up bouncing down a set of stairs that led to the beach and we follow with little to no hesitation.

We pick up speed as we spin out from the boardwalk, spraying sand into the air and revving our engines. David was in the lead with Dwayne and Marko were behind him and Paul taking up the rear in a diamond shape. Michael and I look at each other and raise my eyebrow in a silent question. He smirks and nods and I smirk back at him and I speed up so I pass up Paul, Marko, and Dwayne. Smirking at each of the boys as I do. Marko and Paul crow as I do, while Dwayne smirks back at me.

As we weave back and forth between roaring bonfires that were on the beach, I speed up more so I was neck and neck with David. He looks at me and smirks, I smirk back at him and rev my engine.

We continue on, heading toward the pier at high speeds. We drive under the pier, driving between the columns that held the pier up. Our group drives smoothly back and forth through the pilings to the other side of the pier.

We reach an area of sand dunes and we speed over one, driving through a bonfire that was on the other side. I look back, still neck and neck with David, to check on Mike and see he was keeping up with Paul now.

I looked at David and grin when we lock eyes. We then come up on some wooded area and we race through the trees smoothly.

David and I glance at each other as we both speed up.

After a couple of miles, we reach Hudson's Bluff. The moonlight shines down on us through some dense fog. The edge of the cliff was coming up fast but I knew where it was as David and I looked at each other again.

Simultaneously, we break and our tires lock as we skid to a stop just at the edge of the bluff.

I'm breathing hard as I look over at David. I can feel my body pump full of adrenaline. The other boys pull up behind us as David and I get off our bikes. I look at him as I grin. Pushing my tongue into my cheek, I put my stand down on my bike and grin smugly at him. David looks at me with an impressed lock on his face, Star gets off behind him.

David smirks at me before asking "How far you willing to go?"

I raise an eyebrow but say nothing as I turn to walk to Michael who was looking at me and then looking at David.

The other boys are looking at each other and then at me with grins on their faces. They were also impressed I was able to keep up with David quite well.

Mike gets off his bike and looks at me with a smirk. "You weren't even going full speed, were you?" he asks.

"Nope" I say while popping the 'p' as I stood next to him and turned to the boys. They heard me and looked at each other with mixed looks.

David stared at me for a moment until his face softened and his lips smiled as if to smile but he doesn't as he turns to walk over to an area of the Bluff that was blocked off.

My brother and I watch the others climb down some old wooden stairs, passing huge signs that read 'Condemned,' 'Unsafe,' and other warning signs. I smile and follow them into a large opening in the rocks.

We make our way further into a cave, Dwayne going ahead and lighting up barrels with fire.

As the cave lights up, I look around in awe. There was a fountain in the middle with a fallen chandelier in it. There were beds near the back, where Star headed, with shear curtains hung haphazardly around them. I knew what this was, this was an old hotel that use to sit here and it fell into the Bluff back in the early 1900s.

I even saw a Jim Morrison tapestry on one of the walls.

Marko went to an area with what looked like birds and Dwayne went to a small area with a couch. Paul was walking around the fountain and Laddie had grabbed a boom box and was struggling to carry it to Paul. He was walking by me and I chuckled and grabbed from him to help him.

I set it next to Paul and then David spoke up.

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla back about 80 years ago. Too bad they built it right on top of the San Andreas fault. In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header into the crack." David paused as he stood next to Michael and put a hand on his shoulder. Mike was looking around too before looking at David. "Now, it's ours"

"So, check it out Mikey...Farah" Paul said, looking at us.

I locked eyes with Paul and smirked before heading over to sit on a couch. I glanced around more as I crossed my legs on top of the couch.

"Marko...food" David all of a sudden demanded. Marko, who was holding a bird, let the bird go to leave. The bird flew away into a coup area with other birds.

I looked over and saw Paul concentrating on making a blunt, making me grin. I looked at David as he spoke again. "That's what I love about this place. You ask, and then you get."

I frowned for a second before I was distracted by Laddie jumping onto the couch next to me. I looked over at him and smiled warmly at him. I love kids and he's just too adorable.

He smiles giddily back at me before stating "You're pretty."

I huffed a breath out and grinned. "Well thanks, bud. You're pretty adorable yourself"

I ruffled his hair and he grinned sheepishly.

He then presses against my side and nuzzles himself close to me, making me lift my arm up. He turns so his back was against my side and his legs were crossed in front of him and I set my arm down over his shoulder and across his chest with a small laugh.

I look over and notice David hand Michael a blunt, who takes it and looks at it before looking at David and taking a hit.


	7. Party and Wine

A/N: Towards the end of the chapter, it strays a bit from the movie and this is where my changes come in.

I sat with Laddie and softly spoke to him, glancing over at the others every now and again. Dwayne was skateboarding throughout the cave and Paul was rocking out to the music coming from the boombox. Star had placed herself behind some sheer curtains and wrapped a shawl around her shoulders.

David had sat in a chair that I later saw was a wheelchair and Michael was near him and looking around the area in rapt interest. Michael would stare at Star every now and then before looking away.

Laddie had run off to grab a toy to show me as Dwayne passed by again but he stopped in front of the other couch and sat down. I watched Laddie for a moment before looking at Dwayne as I felt his stare at the side of my face. I saw him staring and watched as a small emotion I couldn't name flashed across his eyes. Raising an eyebrow in a silent question, his lips softly twitch in a small grin.

"I've never seen him taken with someone so quickly." Dwayne finally spoke. His voice was deep and quiet but I heard him perfectly.

I licked my lips before grinning crookedly at him. "I've been told I'm good with kids. I give off this... motherly air, I guess"

"You do have a comforting presence. It's a nice change of pace then the girls on the boardwalk." He relaxed back into the cushion as Laddie came rushing back over.

Laddie threw himself halfway into my lap, making a small 'oof' escape my lips but I laughed it off as I looked at Laddie. I listened to Laddie's words as he spoke about his toys, each of the toys meaning and how he got them. He seemed to be happier than he was on the boardwalk with Star yesterday.

I didn't notice Paul making his way over to sit next to Dwayne, who was watching Laddie and I with a soft look on his face. Paul sat down with his elbows on his knees and his hands held together in front of him.

"How old are you?" I heard Paul's voice in front of me, making me look up. Laddie cuddled into my side again. Paul's voice sounded like he was almost always ready to tell a joke or laugh at anything he found funny. His grin was crooked that sat confidently on his face.

I glance over at Michael and saw that he did the same, having heard the question. I looked back at the two in front of me. "Old enough" I teased as I leaned back into the couch.

Paul and Dwayne glanced at each other before looking back at me. Paul opens his mouth to ask another question, but he is interrupted by Marko coming back.

"Chow time!" He walks in with a carton of take-out Chinese food. "Come and get it boys and girls!" Marko walked over to David first and David took two cartons of Chinese.

"Chinese, good choice!" David told Marko as turned to hand out the other cartons to the rest of us.

I take a carton of Shrimp Lo Mein and some chop sticks from Marko and smile up at him from my position on the couch.

"Thank you." I say as I pop my chop sticks behind my ear and go to open the carton of food.

"You're welcome, my lady!" Marko teases me, making me grin.

I look over at David and Michael, seeing David open a carton of rice and tries to hand it to Mike. Michael looks at me and I nod but David sees.

"It's only rice. Don't you like rice? Tell me how can billions of Chinese people be wrong?" David teases with a mocking smirk, still handing out the carton.

Mike takes the rice after my nod. I take my chop sticks and take them from the paper, breaking them down the middle. I then take a bite of the food, while watching David and Mike out of the corner of my eye. Everyone else grows silent for a moment as they eat

Michael takes a mouthful of rice with a spoon.

I notice David smirk to himself before he speaks up. "So how do you like those maggots, Michael?"

I freeze mid chew and look over at David and Michael with narrowed eyes. I slowly finish chewing the mouthful I had and swallow.

Mike had frozen as well and grew confused. "What?..." He asked slowly.

"Maggots, Michael. You're eating maggots. How do they taste?" David asks with a very devious smirk on his face.

Michael looks down in the carton and sees something, causing him to drop the carton and spit out the rice he had in his mouth.

I put my carton down before standing up and walking over to stand at Mike's side. The spilled carton has nothing but rice on the ground. The other boys laugh behind me and David darkly chuckles as he picks at the carton in his hand.

Michael looks confused at the carton and then at me as I step next to him. "But there were..."

I look at him with a silent look and he nods as he sits up straight to wipe his mouth.

"Leave him alone." Star speaks up from behind her curtain.

David looks at her and then at me before growing somber. "Sorry, Michael. No hard feelings, huh?" He says as he offers his carton. "Here, Try these noodles."

Mike looks into the carton and his expression turns to one of disgust. He closes his eyes and turns his head.

"They're worms." I step closer at his words and look into the carton. I don't see what he sees, making me think David was playing a mind trick on him.

"Worms?" David mocks and then takes a bite from the carton of noodles.

"Hey, stop!" Michael warns in disgust as I watch from behind him.

I'm waiting for what happens next...if what I think is true.

"Why?" David pauses and looks at Mike with a dark mocking look. "They're only noodles, Michael."

Mike looks shocked as he sees the noodles in the carton.

The boys behind me are roaring with laughter. I ignore them as I stare at David, who glanced at me.

"That's enough" Star finally comes from behind her curtain where she was watching with a worry look on her face.

The laughter dies down with the mood.

I look at Michael, who looks at me in confusion. 'I have an idea...' I mentally say as I turn back to David, who waved Marko over.

David whispers "Get me my wine" in his ear, not thinking we can hear. I look at him with a suspicious look as I step to stand in front of Mike.

Marko walks back over with a jeweled bottle that had something red in it.

I smirk as I put an arm around Michael's shoulder. I was right then.

Michael, also realizing what I did, grinned as he looked down and grabbed my hand that was hanging from his shoulder.

I watched as David took a sip of the bottle. He closed his eyes in pleasure of the taste. David opens his eyes and looks at us. He holds out the bottle to us. "Here...drink this. Be one of us"

Star comes up on Mike's other side and whispers to him. "Don't Michael. It's blood."

Finally I couldn't take it anymore and chuckled. My chuckles grew into a laugh as Michael chuckled with me.

David's smirk slowly falls into an angry, confused expression as he watched me. Clenching his jaw, "What?"

I straighten up and take my arm off Michael and sigh from my laughing.

"Really? The whole blood bottle trick? Who turned you, a medieval prick?" I smirked at David as I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

The silence of the cave was deafening as everyone but Michael and I froze and the only sound you can hear was the sound of the boombox.


	8. Answers

David and I stood there with locked eyes for a beat of silence. He stood from his chair slowly and I could see the shock in his eyes as his jaw clenched. I waited for him to ask.

David takes slow steps to stand in front of me and he looks down at me. I look up at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk gracing my lips.

"How..." He starts but closes his mouth. He takes a deep breath and licks his lips. "Hunters?" He tenses, waiting.

I hear a snort from Michael and I narrow my eyes but my smirk staying on my lips. "If we were hunters, don't you think we would have attacked by now." I tilt my head at David. "You must not be that old if you can't tell what we are...and I couldn't tell what you were either...So really young." I look him up and down slowly before looking back in his eyes.

He's starting to grow angrier, but not at me surprisingly. "What are you?" He says slowly. I smirk and let my fangs down as my eyes darken to black and red vines spread down my cheeks under my eyes. From the gasps behind me, Michael had done the same.

David steps back and looks at me in shock as I let my vampire face fade back. I watch him for a moment.

"How are you like this? You don't have the same face as us" He states in shock. David stares into my eyes, looking for answers.

I watch him as my face falls into a serious expression. "That's because we are a different species of vampires than each other. There are multiple actually." I state as I slowly relax. "I'm a little old so I have met almost of all of the other species. There's a species that burns in the sunlight but they don't really have much a deformity like yours or mine. They only have the fangs and can't wear spelled jewelry like the species Mike and I come from. We can walk in the sunlight because of these little things." I take my left hand and hold it up, wiggling my fingers. Showing off the Lapis Lazuli ring. "From what I understand, these stones only work on our kind." I glanced at Mike.

Mike was staring at Star, who looked at him back with an expression of shock and horror. I glanced at the other boys and they were standing up and watching the interaction with rapt attention.

I looked back at David. "I'm actually wondering why your maker hasn't taught you this by now. He's old by the looks of this old thing." I say as I walk up to him and grab the bottle from him to look at it up close. "It's been a loooong time since I've seen one of these" I frown my brows as I examine the bottle.

David looks at the ground and I can see he's in disbelief of the situation. "How old... exactly are you?"

I hum in thought for a moment as I pause. "A little under three thousand...give or take..." I say before looking back at the bottle.

I set it down on a table before turning back to others. David looks at me with his lips parted in shock. I smirk and sit down in his chair and look at the room. "How about this... you can ask me anything you want and I'll answer." I say and spread my arms to the side in a 'why not' jester.

David looks at the boys and they look back at him. Star tries to take off to Laddie and drag him to the back of the cave, but Laddie jerks away from her and runs to me and climbs on my lap, facing me. He wraps his arms around my neck, as I wrap my arms around him. He plays with some of my hair as I watch Star for a moment. I wait for David's response.

Star looks at me in fear before rushing to her bed and hiding behind her curtains again.

Michael comes and sits by me at the fountain. David and the boys seem to be communication mentally so I wait for their decision. I rub Laddie's back and hum softly.

"Why didn't their maker teach them like you taught me?" Michael asks softly. He sits there looking between the boys and Star.

"Because they are still young, maybe in 200s. Their maker probably thought it would be safer not to teach them." I shrug. "Won't know til we meet them or they tell us."

Now I should probably explain that Michael and Sam were not my actual brothers. I changed them back around the late 1700s along with their mother, Lucy. They are my family and it's been that way since I grew attached to them back then. Grandpa Emerson is actually Lucy's great-great-grandnephew. We always come to check on him and stay for a little while. But recently Lucy had lost her mate last year and we decided to move back here.

My maker, Silas, died around the time he made me protecting me. And he taught me everything I needed to know and I did the same to the Emersons.

After a moment of the boys talking, David turned to me. Marko, Dwayne, and Paul stood behind him and looked at Michael and I.

"Tell us what you know." David states.

I glance at Mike before looking back at David. I grin widely.

"I don't know exactly when the... vampires were created. At least your kind I don't. My maker and his lover were the first that I know of my kind. I've come across different kinds of vampires over the years of me being alive. There's your kind." I wave to the boys as they sat around the cave near me as I spoke. "I think I came across around the 16th Century. I've only come across maybe forty of your kind since then, including yourselves. Then there are the other kind that are turned by vampire venom." I sigh and roll my eyes.

"We don't like them very much." Michael tells the boys. "At least the ones we've met. They are very pretentious and broody."

"Very pretentious! And they tried to control us?" I look at Mike with a sarcastic face. "I'm older than their 'rulers'. But some are good friends. Then there are diluted kind..." I sneer at nothing and shake my head.

"Diluted?" David asks me. He sat next to Michael with his elbows on his knees.

"They are a diluted and experiment kind of vampires. Their 'Alpha' as they like to dub him, created the species by experiments. They are sensitive to light and have a row of sharp teeth that come down from their gums. They can be weaked by dead man's blood and to kill them all you have to do is cut off their heads or stake them. They are the weakest species I've met." I had a disgusting expression on my face as I spoke of them.

I sighed and looked at the other boys. They were staring at me and were listening with rapt attention. My lips twitched into a small grin as I looked down and saw Laddie sleeping in my lap. I ran a hand through his hair softly before looking back at David.

"Farah's maker and brother, Silas, was the first Immortal vampire of our kind. Along with his mate, Amara, they helped to create the Immortal beings. Silas, Amara, and Farah are the True Immortals. They cannot be killed. They can be put in a suspension state though." Michael told the boys with a smile. He always loved the stories I told of Silas and myself.

"Then where are your brother and this Amara?" David asked curiously.

I grinned sadly. "My brother is in an eternal sleep because of Qetsiyah, Silas's fiancé who he betrayed when he fell in love with Amara. Now what happened to Amara, I never found out. I'm assuming she is also in an eternal sleep."

Clenching my jaw, I sighed through my nose.

"Can't you wake them up?" Paul asks me with a confused expression.

"I can't. I wasn't a witch like my brother and Qetsiyah were so I have no magic." I shrug. "Now what about you four, is your maker around?" I ask David while rubbing Laddie's back as small snores come from him.

I see the other boys smile at the sight of Laddie sleeping in my lap but I keep my sights on David.

"Yeah, although he's not as old as you. And you're right to assume that we are young. Paul is the youngest of us, just being turned a couple of years ago. Marko was turned back in the fifties. Dwayne during the late 1800s. And I was turned in early 1800s. Max, our maker, is maybe around 300. I don't know his exact age but he told me around the time he was turned." David explained simply. He clenched his jaw and zoned out in thought for a moment. I glance at Michael to lock eyes with him at the mention of Max.

David continues, causing me to look back at him. "I just can't believe he left us in the dark for so long. What else has he being hiding from us and for how long?" He asked rhetorical and looked at the other boys.


	9. Explanation

I sighed and stood up with Laddie in my arms and without waking him, I walked him over to one of the beds to put him down. I gently laid him down and then covered him with a blanket and put one his toys next to him. After I finished, I looked at Star and narrowed my eyes in warning before turning around and walking back over to the boys who were talking softly.

I just so happen to look at my watch and sighed seeing it being three in the morning. I stood next to Michael and looked David, Marko, Dwayne and Paul. "It's late guys. At least for us it is. I guess I'm not going to the shop today." I ran a hand through my hair and shook the strands softly to pull the blonde locks over my shoulder. "Why don't you talk to your maker" I suggested to David. "Have him meet up with us soon and we can talk." I put my hands in my jacket pockets.

"Yeah, we will talk to him." David nodded and put his hands in his trench coat. "We should meet back up tonight at the boardwalk. I know Laddie will want to see you again."

I grinned at them and nodded. "Sure, might bring Sam too. Have him meet you guys."

I patted Mike on the shoulder, noticing that he was staring at Star again. "Come on Mike, let's go home." I nodded at the boys and then turned to walk out of the cave with Michael just behind me.

Just as I stepped on the first stone step to leave, I speed out of the cave to our bikes with Michael just behind me.

I sighed, closing my eyes in exasperation. Rubbing my face before looking at Michael who was watching me with an amused grin.

"Didn't I say things would change?" He chuckled, walking to his bike and getting on. He looked at me as I did the same.

"This changes a lot. Especially with the Max part." I shook my head and started my bike. I then revved the engine before taking off away from Hudson's Bluff. Mike not too far behind me.

Mike and I got home around twenty minutes later. We parked our bikes and got off before walking up the stairs to the door. The house was quiet and the lights were turned off, meaning everyone was asleep.

I looked at Michael and smiled. "Night Mike." I said as we walked upstairs to the second floor.

"Night Farah" He said quietly, heading to his room and me to mine.

The next day, I didn't wake up until around noon. By that point, Mom had already left for work. I yawned as I walked downstairs in my sleep clothes, some shorts and a baggy shirt. I rubbed my face as I walked into the kitchen and saw Sam digging through the cabinets for something to snack on.

"Hey, Sammy." My voice was hoarse still from sleep as I kissed his temple and then put my head on his shoulder. "Want me to fix something to eat?"

"Hey Farah." Sam greeted me back but then looked at me when I asked him if he wanted me to cook something. He grinned sideways at me. "Would you mind? You don't have to."

"I don't mind. I'll make some Ravioli and some grilled cheese." I smiled and ruffled his hair before going to grab the ingredients for grilled cheese and grabbed a can of Chef Boyardee to have with it. It might be simple but it's lunch anyway. I also put an extra slice of cheese on the sandwiches.

Sam had run upstairs and came back down with some of his comics and sat at the table.

"Mike still asleep?" I asked while I flipped a sandwich.

"Yeah. Still in his clothes too." Sam chuckles as he reads his comic.

"We had a long night." I looked over my shoulder at Sam. "That reminds me. Do you want to come with Mike and I tonight? Turns out the group with that girl Mike was chasing was another group of vampires."

Sam's eyes widen as he looks at me. "Wow. It's been a long time since I've met with some other vampires. Sure." He then had a contemplating look. "What are we gonna do about the Frog brothers? I read that comic they had. Most of it was for the wrong vampire but they could still be a problem."

I pursed my lips and squinted my eyes in thought. "We will have a meeting later and talk about it. They do need to be dealt with, as much as they are amusing." I turn back around and take the two sandwiches out of the pan and stir the Ravioli to see if it was done. It was and I put some in a bowl and the two sandwiches on a plate and placed it in front of Sam.

I turned back to the stove to make some sandwiches for myself. "While others wouldn't have seen them as much of a threat because they are just kids and 'claim' to be expert vampire hunters, I won't. It's too dangerous, especially with the other vampire coven here."

I plate my sandwiches and grab a bowl of ravioli and sit across from Sam at the table. He looks at me confused for a moment before asking through a bite of grilled cheese. "But I thought they were friendly?"

"They are, but I haven't met their head yet. I will have to be cautious about Max when he comes." I take a bite of grilled cheese as I look off in thought.

"Max?" Sam asks incredulously. "The same Max that owns the video store that Mom works at now?" He blinks a couple of times as he processes it.

I nod and hum. "Yeah, he didn't teach them anything. Nothing about the other species or his history. Which makes me cautious on why a maker would do that." I shake my head and take a bite of the ravioli and look at Sam sadly.

"Wooooow." Sam sighed and shook his head as he dunked the sandwich in the ravioli sauce. "Okay then, I'll be cautious." He stops and leans forward with a wide grin on his face. "We should go and talk to those Frog brothers again. Plus I can get some more comics. It'll throw them off when they see us in the sun light."

I lean back and laugh. "Sure, lets finish eating and we will go after I get dressed."

He grinned and chuckled and we went back to eating.


	10. Fun with the Frogs

Sam and I finished eating so I went upstairs to get dressed. I put on some black pants, jumping slightly to get the tight material on. I put on a simple black bra and then put on some deodorant and some Sweet Pea perfume before I put on a baggy AC/DC shirt. I put on my Ankh necklace and some other long necklaces that had some feather and coin charms on them. I grabbed a thick leather bracelet and some other braided ones to put on. I made sure my Lapis Lazuli ring was on and then put on two more chunky rings with an Emerald and Ruby in them. I put on some socks and then my black Converse before grabbing a red and black checkered flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

I headed downstairs and saw Sam playing Nanook in the living room. "Come on Sammy" I called to him as I walked to the door with my keys to my Impala in my hand. I took my wallet from the table by the door and put it in my pocket.

Sam jumped up and walked to me and walked out the door with me just behind him. We walked to the car and I saw Grandpa working on some of his yard. "Grandpa!" I yelled out as Sam got into the car on the passenger side. Grandpa turned his head to me and waved from his kneeling position on the ground. "We're going into town, be back later!" Grandpa gave a thumbs up before going back to his work making me chuckle and shake my head. I ducked down into the car and turned the engine. I put on my Ray Bans as Sam put on some sunglasses that I got him awhile back. I looked at him and grinned widely before putting the car in Drive and heading towards the boardwalk.

Sam and I walked onto the boardwalk and looked around the busy crowd with grins on our faces. Sam turned and headed to the Comic Book shop with me just behind with less interest in following him.

Walking in, it looked different to the night time when we were last here. I looked around and saw the two adults sitting against the wall again, making me sigh and shake my head with a glare. The shop seemed hazy with smoke lingering in the air and soft tunes from the speakers.

I stood next to Sam and looked at some Marvel comics, picking up a Captain Marvel comic and flipping through it.

I saw the two brothers from before standing on the next aisle, watching us intently as if we were insects under a microscope.

Alan finally spoke up. "Notice anything unusual about Santa Carla yet?"

Sam grinned as he put a comic back on the shelf before picking up another one. "No, it's a pretty cool place... if you're a Martian" he teased.

My lips twitched softly as I flipped through the comic with my ear on the conversation.

"Or a vampire" Edgar stated seriously.

I glanced up and shared a look with Sam. Sam decides to joke with them "Are you sniffing old newsprint or something?" He puts the comic back and focuses on the two brothers.

"You think you really know what's happening here?" Edgar's tone is tinged with anger as he goes off on a small rant. "Well, I'll tell you something. You don't know shit, buddy."

"You think we just work in a comic book store for our folks?" Alan chimes in with a glare on his faces.

I finally look over the comic and watch them with amusement as they walk around the wall of comics to stand in front of us.

"Actually, I thought it was a bakery." Sam says sarcastically with a smug grin on his face. Glancing between the two.

Edgar gets more passionate. "This is just our cover. We're dedicated to a higher purpose. We're fighters for Truth...Justice... and the American way" Edgar holds his clenched fist in front of him as if he just gave the greatest speech ever.

I pressed my lips together to keep myself from laughing out loud at the two.

Sam looks at them, silently asking if they were crazy. He nodded slowly as he holds his hands up. "Sure, alright."

Alan grows exasperated and grabs a comic and thrusts it into Sam's chest. "Read this." he sneers and glares at Sam.

Sam looks at it and sighs, "I told you I don't like horror comics." I put my comic up and put my hands in my pockets as I watch the two with a calculating stare.

"Think of it more as a survival manual. There's our number on the back" Alan tells him and points at the comic.

"And pray you never need to call us." Edgar glares at him.

Sam sarcastically grins at the two. "I'll pray...I never need to call you."

The two walk off and Sam shakes his head as I move to stand right next to him and look at the new comic. 'Destroy All Vampires' was written across the top.

Sam looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I look back with a serious expression, thinking about my options on the situation.

"Come on, let's go shopping Sam." I sighed and patted his shoulder and walked out of the comic shop. Sam smiles widely and skips behind me out of the store and onto the boardwalk.

After about three hours later, we got done with our shopping. It was around four in the afternoon and the sun was still out and Mom should still be at work, so we walked to Video Max to see her.

We had bought somethings. Sam bought some new outfits to wear and accessories. I had also bought some outfits and went back to the New Age store to get more books that looked interesting. I especially found some Egyptian and Greek mythology/paganism books and got them.

After dropping our bags at the car, we walked to the Video store and saw Mom was standing at the counter, helping a customer.

The customer finished up just as we walked in. They walked past us and out the door, Sam walked over to look at some TVs and movies while I walked up to lean on the counter.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. I need some help here." I teased Mom with a fake Valley girl accent, making her turn her head. She opened her mouth to greet me and then seeing it was me, she chuckled and walked over to stand in front of me.

"Farah, honey, what are you doing here huh?" she asked kindly and grabbed one of my hands and held it tightly.

I laughed and squeezed her hand back. "Me and Sam were shopping and came to see you. I also needed to tell you something real quick." I smiled and tilted my head.

"Yes?" She leaned forward more.

"Michael and I ran to a coven of vampires last night. They were a different species of vamps, so I came to tell you to be careful. Especially since Max is apparently their Sire." I pursed my lips as she frowned softly.

"Max? I knew something was different about him" she hummed in thought for a second. "I have a date with him tonight, after I get off. Should I still go?"

I shrugged. "It's up to you, Ma. I'm gonna meet up those boys again with Michael and Sam later tonight as well."

"Well, alright. I'll go I guess." She sighs softly. "I knew he had this air about him. Similar to a species we met before, but he didn't even realize I was one." She shrugs and pats my hand. "Alright I'll go. Just to see how it goes. You three be careful." She smiles at me and leans away from the counter.

I smiled and leaned away as well before turning to look for Sam, waving over my shoulder. "Alright Ma! Later!"


	11. Discussions

Sam and I finished talking with Mom and then headed back to my Impala. We got in and I turned the engine to head back home. I rolled the window down to enjoy the wind blowing on my face and the soft rays of the setting sun warming my skin. Guns N' Roses coming through the radio and Sam reading his comic book.

Sam put his comic down and looked at me, "What are you going to do about the Frog brothers?" he asked curiously. He turned his body to face me with his arm on the back of the chair.

I glanced over at him before looking back at the road. "More than likely, a warning at first. You know I don't harm kids. But if they persist, I'll handle it I guess. Could always compel them." I sighed at the end. The Frogs, while innocent, were a hazard. There's no telling what they would do if they felt they were protecting people.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, we haven't come across hunters in a while. Especially ones so young." He fidgeted with his comic as I nodded in agreement.

He went back to reading his comic as I drove on.

We made it back to the house and we took the stuff we bought in. Nanook running to greet Sam and run around his feet, almost tripping him, making me laugh. I walked upstairs and to my room and set my bags on the bed before going to check on Michael. I grinned seeing he was still sleeping.

To wake him up, I jumped on his bed and on his stomach, making him jerk up in panic. I fell off the bed, full belly laughing at his face as he looked around the room. "Oh man! Your face!" I forced out through laughs.

Just then, Sam appeared at the door and looked in at the scene in front of him. He chuckled at Michael's disheveled looks and me on the floor laughing.

Irritated, Mike sighed and closed his eyes as he laid back on the bed. I slowly calmed down enough to get up on my knees next to the bed and look at Michael. I smiled widely as he put a hand on his forehead.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"Almost five in the afternoon. You've slept most of the day away." I told him through random chuckles.

He sighed and rubbed his hands down his face tiredly. I stood up and sat on the edge of the bed as he sat up and sat next to me.

"We gotta meet the guys when the sun sets. Are you sure you want to go Sammy?" I ask Sam with a small frown.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it'll be fine."

I nodded. "Alrighty. We will meet them at sun down. We'll take the bikes?" I look from Sam to Michael and they both nod in agreement.

We all separated, Mike getting ready and Sam went to the kitchen and me to my room to chill on my window seat for a while.

I read one of my books as soft music filtered throughout my room.

Around sundown, Mom had already came home and got ready for her date with Max and they left already. I walked down stairs and waited on Mike with Sam. Soon enough they came down and we all got in my car and I start heading back to Hudson's Bluff. Sam was surprisingly silent but I think he was more nervous than anything. Mike was also silent but I could tell he was calm. He knew that the situation would go more in our favor. The sun was down by the time we made it the cliff and darkness had already settled into the sky.

I pulled up near the boy's bikes and parked and we got out of the car. Mike and I looked at each other before I looked at Sam, who was looking around the area. He fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt, which he does when he gets anxious. We all shut the doors and walked over towards the walk way to head into the cave. I wrapped my arm around Sam's shoulders in comfort as we walked and kissed the side of his head before I let go and sped off in a blur into the cave with my boys following behind me.

I walked into the main entrance area and the lounge was lit up with fire already. The four boys were sitting around the area. David sat in his wheelchair, sorry throne, but stood when I walked in. Dwayne sat in his little area, reading a book, on a couch with Paul, who was playing with the boom box. Marko was over by his birds, holding one in his hand. Star, I noticed, sat on her bed with her shawl over her shoulders, watching us through the veil over her bed. Her stare grew intense as Michael and Sam walked behind me.

Surprisingly, Laddie jumped up from his spot on the couch across from Dwayne when he saw us and ran over to me as I walked over to the fountain in the middle of the room and grasped onto my legs and smiled up at me widely. "Farah!" He greeted me, making me grin widely.

"Well hello there Laddie." I chuckled and leaned down and easily lifted him up into my arms, making him giggle. He wrapped his arms around my neck and started to speak about his dream that he had. I smiled and listened intently as I walked towards the boys, who had all congregated around the fountain. They were introducing themselves to Sam. Michael standing behind him with his hands on his shoulders to encourage him.

Laddie finished up his little story then tried to get down, so I let him down with a chuckle as he ran back to his toys.

I walked over to the boys, standing next to Sam and patted him on the shoulder.

"Okay?" I asked softly. Sam grinned up at me and nodded. I nodded back and looked at the boys.

"Hello boys." I said with a smirk as I crossed my arms.


End file.
